onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Grandpiece
Ola Ya e cho lo d las preferencias y e visto mi firma. Es diferente de como la imaginaba pero esta bien. Un detallito: los colores podrian ser mas amarillos?Y podrias ayudarme es k en mi pagina de usuario el numero de ediciones parpadea, podrias quitarlo?.Gracias por todo. Un saludo:(mi nueva firma) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:56 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Vale esperaree pero no se k puede fallar. He puesto (sin comillas) en donde pone firma y e clicado usar como wikitexto (y ahora esta clicado). Nose k puede pasar por k yo lo e echo bien. Un saludo link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:29 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Okk Graciasss. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:41 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Los mensajes Esta bien asi lo digo para acerlo bien de ahora en adelante. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:57 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola como dejais esas firmas con esos dibujos? SkyFire10 (discusión) 14:32 10 mar 2012 (UTC)SkyFire10 Padre de Califa Ola granpiece: He estado mirando la wiki inglesa y e visto que el padre de califa se llama laskey y no lasky. podrias cambiar el nombre de la pagina k yo no puedo. Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:29 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola me puedes crear una firma con ace de imagen SkyFire10 (discusión) 09:45 11 mar 2012 (UTC)SkyFire10 De nuevo la firma Siento volver a molestarte pero m dijiste que tendria que esperar para lo del color de la firma (que por cierto la quiero mas amarilla por que asi parece que está en reliebe, es decir que la mia parece plana y la tuya por ejemplo "sobresale"). Podrias decirme mas o menos por que mes o asi podrias empezar a cambiarla y así te dejo en paz por un tiempo. Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:56 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok no importa esperaré tomate tu tiempo SkyFire10 (discusión) 19:23 11 mar 2012 (UTC)SkyFire10 Yo tambien esperaré(por cierto el color podria ser como la que sale en la pagina de discusion de Mlmessixavi en la segunda sección de "categoria"? el resto igual solo cambiar el color) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:35 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Grandpiece, no es la segunda sección, es la sexta, es la firma que le hiciste a One piece spain. Me refería al tono de amarillo que te ponia Inazio en el mensaje anterior, que tu hiciste una firma al Usuario:One piece spain con Usopp, y quiere ese tono. Aqui está la sección donde se encuentra la firma. Un saludo: 21:06 11 mar 2012 (UTC) No e dicho nada de azul e dicho(y Mlmessixavi tambien) que pongas los colores como la firma de one piece spain que aparece en la sexta seccion de la discusion de Mlmessixabi. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:29 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Pues no la bore, la reverti, la imagen que reverti anteriormente era buena, pero fue revertida por que todos los portraits de personajes deben tener un mismo parametro de ancho y alto (por ejeplo 300x300 px, al parecer no lo sabias). Ahora resubi una versión igual a la otra, solo que ahora tiene los parametros iguales, si tienes otro portrait que consideres mejor, puedes resubirlo, pero con los parametros iguales. Saludoss. 23:22 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Rayleigh Ola: Por favor podrias subir una imagen del retrato de la cara de Rayleigh, es k solo esta kuando era joven y esta mejor siendo viejo y cuando intento poner en mi banda de piratas la imagen de Rayleigh viejo, como es horizontal y no un cuadrado como la imagen suya de joven queda mal. Otra cosa: Las recompensas hay que poner las antiguas debajo o encima de las actuales recompensas? Un saludo: 16:38 16mar 2012 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 La cosa es que de joven no queda tan bien como en viejo y lo de la recompensa en la paginas de personajes importantes sale la antigua recompensa tachada Un saludo link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:13 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre la firma Sobre la firma ya no hace ya tengo una [[Usuario:SkyFire10|'◄ sKYfIRe10►' ]]●''' [[Usuario_Discusión:SkyFire10|''✎'''Ven a mi Discusion✎'']] 11:04 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Estan haciendo vandalismmooo link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 10:06 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Deber Debemos proteger la wiki por mas problemas que tengamos :) y respecto a lo del VPD, gracias por la oferta, lo tendré en mente. Espero que sigamos contribuyendo a la wiki por mucho más. Saludos. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 13:03 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Ese bloqueo que tuviste en Dragon Ball, fue por que te comunicabas con el idiota ese, a traves de otras wikis, lo cual es una falta muy grave, por esa razon fuiste bloqueado alla, 2 semanas es muy poco por hacer eso. 15:09 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, ya he sido desbloqueado menos en el chat, ya le he dejado el recado a Lorenzo pero si me puedes resolver el problema antes pues mejor. Muchas gracias por tu atención Franky44 (discusión) 21:32 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias por borrar la imagen. Trankos9310 (discusión) 16:24 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Ola: Muchas gracias, era justo la firma que queria. Gracias. Y por cierto la pagina galley deberia llamarse Gally. Un saludo(mi firma): link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:18 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Gradpiece: Puedes borrar las siguientes imágenes? Archivo:DXGLC2-Hancock.jpg, Archivo:DXGLM10-Usopp.jpg, Archivo:DXGLC2-Ace.jpg, Archivo:Penguin.bros.png, Archivo:DXGLC1-Sabo.jpg, Archivo:DXGLC1-Luffy.jpg, Archivo:DXGLM11-Roger.jpg y Archivo:DXGLM11-Marco.jpg. Y siento lo de antes. Un saludo y gracias por adelantado: 13:56 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias, y la anterior disculpa era porque te habia puesto las imagenes, pero en tu dicusion, en vez de solo ponerte el nombre del archivo, tenias las imagenes en tu discusion. Y por cierto, todas las imágenes de figuras tienen nombres espantosos. Un saludo: 14:43 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Grandpiece, si subo una imagen de la wiki inglesa o de google, ¿qué licencia les pongo? GraciasTrankos9310 (discusión) 10:58 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok gracias.Trankos9310 (discusión) 11:07 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Oye Grandpiece ¿está bien que le haya editado los ataques a Kizaru?Trankos9310 (discusión) 11:25 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Por favor borra la foto que subi de Kizaru no es necesaria. Los ataques salen en su fruta.Trankos9310 (discusión) 11:39 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Usuario:Opmaniac9 Hola Grandpiece: Este usuario no puede editar en las discusiones (no se porque) y me ha dicho por el chat que mires su discusión. Aquí tienes su discusión. Un saludo: 16:03 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Pues te cuento, estaba editando la pagina de la Shonen Jump fijandome en la pagina de la wiki inglesa y me han surgido dos problemas, el primero no puedo subir imagenes, le doy a seleccionar archivo y tal y cual me dice que todo esta bien pero luego no aparece como imagen reciente ni nada de eso, y luego en la wiki inglesa para una cección que tienen que es Freacture cover o algo asi tienen unas tablas con las portadas y aqui se me junto el problema de no poder subir archivos con el de la plantilla de estos cuadros que desconozco como es. Gracias por tu atención, en cuanto resuelvas mis problemas podre continuar editando esta pagina PD: la imagen del episodio 540 no esta puesta, ni tampoco en la wiki inglesa, me gustaria saber si es un montaje o de donde sacais las imagenes para los episodios. Franky44 (discusión) 21:00 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Ola Granpiece: Una cosita, podrias actualizar en la portada lo de lista de capitulos? es k estan mui atrasados. Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 05:12 28 mar 2012 (UTC) De adelantamientos va la cosa.Gracias por pasarme el link al nuevo capítulo de one piece pero también te me has adelantado en escribir la página del Minochihuahua.La próxima vez tendré que adelantarme más bueno aunque con la conexión que tengo aquí a internet no es muy buena y no se si llegaré.Gracias por el link otra vez Monkey D. Luke 12:32 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Ola: veo que hiciste los cambios que te pedi en lo de los capitulos de la portada pero e encontrado fallos: en el anime poe aventura de "tige" y en lo del manga pone que barbamarron no esta redactado y te pediria por favor que lo cambiaras(se escribiria Barbamarrón). Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:49 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Ola Granpiece: Podrias hacerme un favor? es k he puesto 2 userbox y ahora lo de "contenido" sale al lado de los userbox (en vez de abajo) y yo lo kiero abajo pero por mucho que lo edito no se me baja. Podrias ponermelo mas abajo y k no se cambie? Gracias. Un saludo:Da igual ya lo he arreglado XD link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 13:37 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Agradecimientos. Gracias por arreglarme el tema de las discusiones y te agrdeceria mucho lo de la firma que te pedi en mi discusion. Muchas gracias, Opmaniac9 (discusión) 15:05 29 mar 2012 (UTC) TOP 10 Saludos, Quería avisarte de que ya he anunciado el top10 de las frutas y que será el domingo día 1 de abril y el plazo máximo para comentar será el sábado hasta las doce de la noche. Gracias,Opmaniac9 (discusión) 21:28 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Encuesta Me gustaria mucho que me hicieses lo de la encuesta pero es que hay demasiadas frutas. ¿Debería poner todas las que han inventado en la encuesta?. Voy a ir apuntando todas y cada una de las frutas que ha hecho la gente en blog e iré poniendo la descripción que ha puesto cada usuario de su propia fruta, cuando acabe con todo eso te aviso y hablamos de la encuesta. ¿Te pongo todas loas frutas aqui o en el blog nuevo? Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Opmaniac9 (discusión) 09:27 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Símbolo de las Fuerzas de Enel Hola, subí una imagen con el símbolo de las Fuerzas de Enel pero fue borrada y no sé por qué ya que en el nuevo databook vi que debajo de Goode, uno de los consejeros de Enel estaba el símbolo ese, además el arca Maxim lo lleva en los laterales y está por todas partes en Upper Yard, sólo quiero saber por qué se borró, ok? ;) Un saludo PD: esta vez las imágenes de los Jolly Roger son mías eh? no son de ningún otro sitio jeje El Principe (discusión) 22:36 2 abr 2012 (UTC)El Principe Siento mucho el error... Ahora le pediré disculpas al usuario en cuestión. 15:17 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Cual sería el capítulo equivalente al episodio 542.Luffy-Jamon (discusión) 12:27 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Sobre la imagen Hola Grandpiece quiero preguntarte sobre la imagen de las firmas se puede subir? SkyFire10 ● Vienes a mi lado? 13:15 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Otra vez con la imagen Es una igual de ancha y un poco más pequeña que la tuya con una imagen de la cabeza de ace y con el nombre SkyFire10 'SkyFire10 ● Vienes a mi lado? 14:45 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Otra vez Siento molestar tanto con estas preguntas pero me referiría poner esta imagen paara ponerla en mi firma C:\Users\kenneth\Desktop\Imagenes\SkyFire2.gif 'SkyFire10 ● Vienes a mi lado? 15:09 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola, gracias por tu ayuda :) La verdad es que tengo algunas preguntas: Una de ellas es la de si necesito una cuenta para cada wiki distinta o me vale una para todas. Otra es que como no estoy en muchos foros no se como se comenta una pagina, ni si hay reglas. Tambien cerria saber si tendria problemas si alguna vez utilizo alguna abreviacion, en vez de "que" poner "k", o si por ejemplo escribo alguna falta de ortografia ya que se me da muy mal :P Y como ultima pregunta es la de si hay algun sitio en el que pueda decir cosas que a mi me gusten para ver si con alguien coincido, como por ejemplo: a mi me gusta a parte de One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, Bleach y mas animes y videojuegos. Muchas gracias adelantadas :) --Karrter (discusión) 20:02 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en serio; segur todos tus consejos empezando por decirte que prefiero llamarme karrter en vez de karter_JT; pero el problema es que hice una cuenta para es ta wiki y otra para la del assassin's creed, animuspedia, y si me dices que me puedo meter en problemas te agradeceria, de nuevo :), que me dijeses que hacer. No se si a ti te gustan los animes que te dije en el otro mensaje: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, Bleach, Inazuma Eleven, como no One Piece :), y los videojuegos de la saga Assassin's creed; asi que me gustaria si tenemos algo mas en comun que esta gran pagina; si fuese asi me gustaria que me respondieras a otra pregunta: ¿Hay alguna forma de "seguir", o como lo digais en las wikis, a alguien por tener cosas en comun o simplemente porque sois amigos en la realidad? siempre, acabare mi mensaje ((cortesmente)) jajajajajajajjajajaja Muchas gracias por todo --Karrter (discusión) 10:23 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Ola Granpiece: Tengo un problema: es k no puedo subir imagenes ni siquiera desde aqui por k me dice que no coincidela extension mime. Por k pasa eso? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:59 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Ola: Lo he intentado pero no a funcionado link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:47 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta: he subido una foto para mi perfil y hoy he visto que ya no esta. ¿Que fue lo que paso? de acuerdo, perdon juraria que vi cazarrecompensas, pero borrarias la categoria y en el capi no? no borrarias el capi entero?. PD: te pedi hace un tiempo una firma, k tal vas, sigues ocupado? un saludo Franky44 (discusión) 22:14 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Bueno, lo de mi firma queiro una como la tuya, es decir de esas rectangulares y con la imagen de franky, no me importa si es time skip o post time skip, pero que se vea bien. Los colores me gustaria que fueran azul celeste, es decir el color representativo de franky, y respecto a las lineas que tiene me gustaria que hicieras que tuvieran profundidad, como la tuya que haces mitad de la las rayas mas oscuras que las de la mitad de arriba. NO TENGO PRISA, hazla cuando tengas tiempo, ya sabes despacito y con buena letra. PD: si tienes dudas sobre la firma enseñame el boceto que tengas y muchas gracias. Franky44 (discusión) 21:22 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola, te llamo por una tonteria pero por si acaso te informo. He estado aciendo las paginas de los capítulo 144, 145 y 146 ya que lei lo de el proyecto capítulos y resulta que hoy me he dado cuenta de que hay una lista de los partcipantes por lo que me he permitido el lujo de editar esa lista e incluirme. Ya que no se quien hizo esa lista pues sentia la obligación de informar de este echo. Un saludo Franky44 (discusión) 11:39 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola, si soy yo de nuevo, que se le va hacer. Bueno al grano, en la pagina del capítulo 146 he visto que al pinchar en siguiente redirige la pagina al capítulo 1. Era para que soluciones este problema. PD: un saludo Franky44 (discusión) 13:43 14 abr 2012 (UTC) La lista de frutas esta terminada. Las frutas estan todas en el blog pero, ¿cuantos dias de votación dejamos?'''.Las he puesto en una tabla eso no afectara¿no? Muchas gracias,link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 12:56 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Ola: es k sigo sin aclararme: podrias explicarme detalladamente como podria subir una nueva imagen? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 13:14 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Estuve de viaje desde el jueves así que no pude ver lo que me escribiste hasta hoy, yo saque la imagen de devianart, ni la hice yo ni es una impresión de pantalla la saque de ahí.Es que la verdad yo no dibujo muy bien y esas imágenes no aparecen en el anime. ¿Que debería hacer para subir imágenes de esos sitios? Gracias por tu ayuda --Karrter (discusión) 16:48 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Quisiera saber como se edita en la parte de la edad en los artículos, como en el caso del artículo de Brook, que pone que tenía 88 al resucitar en vez de 39 ya que tardó un año en encontrar su cuerpo ( los 88 años los tenía al unirse a los Sombrero de Paja). Siento no haber firmado antes, lo siento. Lo de la edad de Brook es mío.TheodoreTogekiss (discusión) 14:48 17 abr 2012 (UTC) (perdón si lo hago mal, es mi primer día) ¿Donde esta el mensaje del proyecto capítulos? me era muy util para la plantillas de estos y para ver cuales estaban incompletos o inexistentes. PD: El articulo de votar el VD es muy cansino, hay alguna manera de que no salga, ya he votado a si que preferiria que no saliera mas en mi pagina. Saludos Franky44 (discusión) 20:41 17 abr 2012 (UTC) :Ya le he respondido yo. 21:34 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola soy un nuevo con esto del wiki y te pregunto aber si podrias mejorar mi perfil y me podrias poner de fondo la banda pirata y de color azul.Edorta10 (discusión) 17:24 18 abr 2012 (UTC) ola soy nuevo y te pido k aber si bodrias editar mi perfil kon fondo la banda pirata y de color azul y me gustaria k en la banda pirata estuvieran toda la tripulacion de luffy, barbablanca, ace, marco, shanks, rayleigh y gold roger pero el capitan kiero k sea barbablanca. mis paginas favoritas son luffy, ace y barbablanca y la banda favorita so los de sombrero de paja. Te agradezco k me ayudes. Edorta10 (discusión) 17:47 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Edorta10 un mes me parece muy bien. a ver si alguna vez nos vemos en el chat y hablamos detenidamente para otros proyectos que se me ocurran. :) gracias por todo, link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 19:50 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la firma, pero sinceramente no me gusta tanto como hubiera desado, seguro que te has tomado muchas molestias y le habras dedicado mucho tiempo, pero el resultado no es el que me esperaba. De todas formas esta firma no tiene por que ser trabajo en vano ya que se la puedes ceder a otro usuario que la kiera. Por otra parte he echo una nueva firma partiendo de la tuya. PD:siento mucho las molestias Franky44 (discusión) 09:29 21 abr 2012 (UTC) olvide firmar ola soy edorta10 yme gustaria k me rellenaras la tabla con los datos k estan al lado y la foto k sea el k esta arriba de la tabla.y me gustaria k añadieras a jinbei a la banda. Naci el 26 de agosto de 1998 te agradezco muchoEdorta10 (discusión) 12:36 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Edorta10 Pues gracias por ponerme la nueva firma, por que no sabia como hacerlo. Espero que no te haya sentado mal que no me haya gustado. Ya no te molestare más con este asunto por que al fin de alcabo no es algo fundamental para la wiki y no quiero seguir entreteniedote. Muchas gracias por tu atención Franky44 (discusión) 14:50 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Multicuentas Me parece bien,es normal que te preocupes por demás uusarios,finalmente decidio volver a wikia sus cuentas son:Kisamemgx,Acegx,King of the Sky e itanace,desconozco si tiene más pero viendo todas las que ya tiene.Saludosssasuke UcHiA Mi discusión 17:24 23 abr 2012 (UTC) ola, me dijiste que tu eras el que creaba las firmas:me haria ilusion una de trafagar de chopper o de ace, si me las puedes hacer todas en una te lo agradeceria.El color amarillo liso. GRACIAS. Ok, no volvera a pasar, cuando mas o menos podre utilizar mi firma de trafalgar law? disculpa pero como se personalizan los logros, y como veo los proximos a los 5 qe me aparecen por conseguir? disculpa soy el qe te preguntaba por los logros pero se me olvido firmar andreas (discusión) 16:01 26 abr 2012 (UTC) GRACIAS por decirmelo no tenía nidea pero a partit de ahora pondré eso. 14:05 27 abr 2012 (UTC)